


Motivation

by DrMcNastyPhD



Series: World Legacy stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This one is from a pc I played. His name is Klacc and he is a kobold rune knight. A great war came to the land of his tribe. The tribe prayed to dragons every day as more and more of them died but no help came. Klacc knew they would never come, few who are worshiped ever truly answer prayers. So he picked up his spear and shield and left the nest in order to become strong enough to save his tribe. A lot of stress for one small kobold.This takes place after he returned to the nest and fought a battle to save the kobolds, though few remain. They are on a a boat traveling to what is hopefully safety.
Series: World Legacy stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945633





	Motivation

The Kobold warrior was spending his night doing the same thing he’s done every night since he left the nest for the very first time. Caring for his equipment. Sharpening his weapons, making sure his shield strap was on tight, buffing out dents in his armor and replacing the sigils he drew on them. 

He started drawing his draconic symbol. The symbol he’s been drawing for 7 of his 8 years on this planet before he remembered that he couldn't do that anymore. Then he swallowed his pride and painstakingly drew the eye that represents Amaterasu on his shield and armor. 

While inspecting his gear he looked over all the changes he’s made since he’s left. While Klacc lamented the loss of his dragon symbol it was not for the reason many would suspect. His tribe, despite his teachings, still held some reverence for dragons he lost long ago. The symbol he used to draw was not in fact a dragon. But him, or more accurately a kobold. It was to remind him what he was fighting for.

He looked at his new flame spear. Not of his own design. Made in a shop and purchased for gold. None of the personal flair his usual handmade equipment had. He looked at the plate armor he made. Much more protective than the breastplate he left with and very much made by his own hand. While it was plate armor he decorated it with red flakes of mineral and a panther pelt that was almost twice his size. The helmet fashioned from its head and metal plates. If one didn't look closely they could very easily mistake him for some beast instead of the reptilian he was. And last but not least his shield that he customized to be able to throw at enemies.

The kobold worked in the cabin by the glow of his sleeping hellhound. When he finished his maintenance \he took a second to just think about his life. So much has changed. His tribe was down to 5 members. He is a slave to some god who couldn't care less about him, just wanted to prove a point by making him denounce all deities but himself. (not like higher beings mattered to the kobold beyond their usefulness.) But he was so close. So close to getting his tribe to safety and completing his life's work. All he had to do after that was… defeat a major power in a different dimension, save some girl who didn't sound like she needed saving, and live long enough to teach the tribe how to defend themselves. Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard for one lone kobold. 

The kobold took a trip to the next room and peaked inside. The sight he saw made all of the doubts in his mind dissipate. All of the fatigue from his past adventures and the dread from the adventures to come faded away and left room for grim determination. He would face any challenge, any enemy, any  _ being _ that would even consider disrupting the sight before his eyes. The 4 remaining members of his tribe, all sleeping peacefully, in a pile in the corner of the room. 


End file.
